Another Potter?
by EVRWD4YU
Summary: A boy with the last name 'Potter' arrives at Hogwarts. This wouldn't normally be a big deal... but this boy looks strikingly similar to Harry. Could it be that James had another son? One Harry never knew about?
1. Striking Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, except the ones I make up.   
  
Note: Takes place after Harry's fourth year... only Voldemort isn't alive in this fic.. but Harry and Sirius ARE close.  
  
Summary: A boy with the last name 'Potter' arrives at Hogwarts. This wouldn't normally be a big deal... but this boy looks strikingly similar to Harry. Could it be that James had another son? One Harry never knew about?  
  
~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in the Gryffindor common room, talking merrily to one another. The feast and sorting had just finished, and there were six new Gryffindor's. Harry smiled ever so softly, glad to be in his fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
"... so we will need to set up study sessions," Hermione rambled. Harry and Ron exchanged knowing looks, and just nodded in angreement. "The O.W.L.'s are extremely hard! You should know this. This is not a joke! Harry! Ron! Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes," Harry and Ron muttered in unison. Hermione's nostrils flared, and she glowered at them menacingly.   
  
"I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation!"  
  
"I don't think you understand that we don't care," Ron drawled lazily. Harry winced. He had said the wrong thing, indeed. As Hermione opened her mouth to scream, the portrait of the Fat Lady suddenly swung open. A young, scared looking boy stepped in. He had unruly black hair, which lie in every direction, and big, blue eyes. He was gangly; very skinny and small. His glasses slid down his nose, as he struggled to pull is trunks into the room. All activity in the Common Room stopped as the boy stepped in. Everyone was transfixed on him. The boy stood, nervously, watching everyone.   
  
"H-hi," he stuttered. "Sorry I'm l-late." As quickly as it got silent, it got just as loud. People started whispering about the newest arrival to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"... looks just like him..."  
  
"... except for the blue eyes..."  
  
"... a little bit shorter than him, too..."   
  
Hermione's eyes had grown as big as galleons, and she looked at Harry expectantly. Harry just smiled tentively.   
  
"Blimey, Harry!" Ron said, excitedly. "Look at him! The resemblance is uncanny!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, now confused. Hermione finally seemed to regain her voice.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione said incredeously. "He looks just like you!" Harry frowned. The boy did resemble him... but only a LITTLE.   
  
"What's your name?" Someone called out. The boy shifted nervously.  
  
"E-evan," the boy said. "Evan Potter." The room got stock-still. This time, even Harry was audibly amazed.  
  
"P-potter?" Harry questioned nervously. Evan turned his eyes on Harry.  
  
"Yes. My father's last name was Potter."  
  
"What was his first name?" Harry pressed.  
  
"I'm not sure. I never met him. My mother said he had always talked of having a son named Evan. But... she never saw him after she got pregnant. She never told me his name." Harry noticed that Evan's eyes got watery. "My mom's name is Crystal. Crystal Perez. She was a Muggle. My father was a Wizard, or so I've been told. She told me once that he was... when she told me, she didn't sound like she exactly believed it herself. But I guess it turns out he was one."  
  
"Was a Muggle?" Ron asked curiously. Evan winced.  
  
"She died last year. She died in a car crash."  
  
"And where were you?" Fred Weasly asked, eyeing both Evan and Harry.  
  
"Home. She was coming home from work. I was already home...," Evan looked around. His eyes landed on Harry. Harry kept his gaze. There was something about the boy.  
  
"I didn't see you at the Sorting Ceremony," Hermione said suspiciously.  
  
"I was late. I live in an orphange... I had to sneak away. They thought the letter was rubbish. I missed the train. I didn't know how to get through the platform. By the time I figured it out, the train pulled out. I sent an owl ahead to the school. I only just arrived."   
  
"Oh," Hermione said. Harry got up, and everyone turned to face him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Evan. My name is Harry. Harry, uhm, Potter."   
  
Evan's mouth turned to reveal a wide smile. "Potter! We share the same name! Neat!"   
  
"Uh, yeah. Ron, Hermione, I'll see you in the morning. G'night." Harry made his way quickly up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He felt eyes on him the whole way up. A few minutes later, Ron followed.   
  
"Harry, what was that down there? Why did you flee?"  
  
"Flee? I didn't FLEE, Ron. I am tired, it's as simple as that. Tomorrow is the first day of classes. I want to be well rested." Ron raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You can't fool me, Harry. What's on your mind, mate?" Ron sat next to Harry, on Harry's bed.  
  
"Well... his name is Evan. My mum's name was Lily... Lily Evans. His father was a wizard... with the last name Potter."  
  
"It's impossible, Harry. He was born after you... which meant that your father was already... gone."   
  
"It doesn't add up... he looks just like me... glasses and all. The only difference is the eyes. The blue eyes."   
  
"There is more than one wizard with the last name Potter, y'know."   
  
"I know. But it doesn't explain how he looks just like me. Maybe... maybe my dad knew he got her pregnant... and put a charm on her so it didn't... I don't know... show until four years after I was born."  
  
"I don't think that's possible," Ron said, doubtfully.   
  
"Maybe he isnt a first year. Maybe he's fifth year, like us."  
  
"He doesn't look it."  
  
"That doesn't mean he can't be."  
  
"So lets go find out." Ron stood. Harry reluctantly followed. They walked slowly down the stairs, back into the common room. Evan was still standing, answering questions. Ron pushed his way to the front.  
  
"What year are you, Evan?  
  
"Fourth," Evan replied slowly. Gasps broke out through the room. Harry felt himself flush. This meant... this could be his... brother! If his mother had gotten pregnant in April, he could be born in January, making him one grade younger than Harry... and if his mother had gotten pregnant in the time of April - June, it was possible. But... that had to mean his father had an affair. Thoughts clouded Harry's mind.  
  
"How?" a bunch of voices called out.  
  
"I used to go to Durmstrang."   
  
"You're kidding!"   
  
"No. But... the Acadamy has gone, well, down, obviously. So, Dumbledore sent me a letter... and I most graciously accepted." Evan grinned.  
  
"You look so young," George Weasly said, getting up and walking around Evan in circles.  
  
"I know... I don't eat much at the orphanage." Evan shrugged. "I'm only a few inches shorter than you, and you're in seventh year, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am," George puffed his chest out proudly.  
  
"When were you born?" Harry asked, emotion devoid in his voice.   
  
"February 27th."  
  
"So you were concieved in May," Harry said softly.  
  
"Approximately," Evan said with a lopsided grin.   
  
Harry saw Ron and Hermione whispering to each other. People were starting to drift back to what they were doing. Evan looked around, nervous once more. "Where is the Year Four dorms? I was told a bed would bet there for me." Harry shrugged, and grabbed a fourth year that was sitting at a table.  
  
"Show him to the dorms, will you?" The boy nodded, and helped Evan with his trunk, leading him up the stairs.  
  
"Well, that's something, isn't it?" Fred said, walking over to Harry, George by his side.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"A boy, who looks just like you, might I add, appears here. He's in his fourth year-- and we all know it isn't very common for students to come in mid-year. His last name is Potter-- and he doesn't know what his father's name is-- and he's half and half. He's just like YOU, Harry," Fred said.   
  
"S-so?" Harry said nervously, sweat breaking out near his brow. "W-what does that m-mean?" At the moment, Harry did not want anyone finding out about his suspicions on the new boy.   
  
"So? SO? That's awesome, Harry. It's like... your mini-twin. I'm telling you," Georgsaid, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're gonna love it. With a simple spell to turn his eyes green, you guys are like, identical. You can pull switches-- everything, Harry!" Fred and George werre grinning, and Harry emmitted a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Yes, I s'pose so. I gotta go... I'll talk with you later...," Harry brushed past the twins, and made his way towards a whispering Hermione and Ron. They didn't notice him, and Harry stopped a few feet away, in order to try and get snips of their conversation.   
  
"... I think you're right, Ron. Evan may very well be Harry's brother...," Hermione said lowly.  
  
"But... it'll be really hard for Harry to take in. I mean... his Dad... having an AFFAIR?"   
  
"Ron! Lower your voice," Hermione said menacingly. Ron cowered. Harry cleared his throat, causing them both to jump.  
  
"H-h-harry!" Hermione said, startled. "I didn't, erm, realize you were there."  
  
"Blimey, Harry, you sure know how to sneak up on a person!" Ron said. He grinned uncertainly.  
  
"He isn't my brother," Harry spat out. "He can't be. My father wouldn't do that to my mum! I know he wouldn't!" Harry felt tears spring into his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't cry... you're probably right...," Hermione said softly. "Maybe... maybe your father had a brother, and Evan is his son... maybe he's just your cousin, Harry...," Hermione trailed off. "Did your Dad have a brother, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know! I don't know anything about my parents!" Harry fought hard to keep the tears from spilling down his face. Hermione bit her lip and shrank back.   
  
"I'm sorry, mate," Ron said after a moment.   
  
"Why? Because I never knew my parents? Well, don't bother being sorry. I don't care anymore." Harry turned and sped up to his dormitory. 


	2. He Did Do It To Lily

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Princess55: father-son kinda close. Close how they are in the OoTP. This is supposed to be Harry's fifth year, but I didn't wanna worry about all that drama. I do know I want Sirius incorporated in the story though. I am not a big fan of slash :-).  
  
~  
  
The next day, when Harry woke up, Ron was already gone. He dressed quickly, and went down the stairs into the Common Room. Both Hermione and Ron were sitting by the fire, talking amongst one another.  
  
"Morning," Harry said, coming up behind them. Hermione smiled cautiously. Ron got up and faced Harry, biting his lip nervously. "Well, shall we go down to breakfast, then?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione smiled brightly, and followed Harry out of the common room. Ron lingered a moment, before following after them. Once in the Great Hall, Hermione kept up with useless chatter. She knew Ron was mad at Harry, and that Harry was still in a tiff.   
  
"Hermione, why don't you just shut it?" Ron said irritably, as their schedules were being passed out. Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the table. Harry sighed.   
  
"Harry!" A voice called. Harry winced. It sounded very much like his own voice, only not as deep. Without turning around, Harry knew who it was.  
  
"What, Evan?"  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office right after breakfast."   
  
"What? Right after breakfast?" Harry looked down at his schedule. "But I have Double Charms with Ravenclaw-- I can't miss the first lesson."   
  
"He said to tell you he'll write a pass."   
  
"Err. Fine." Harry slammed his fork down, and got up. "Thank you, Evan." Evan gave a nod, and turned to look at Hermione and Ron. Harry took off out of the hall.   
  
"Why is he so upset?" Evan asked. He took Harry's seat, looking back and forth between Hermione and Harry. Hermione sighed. She realized Evan really was a very nice boy. She didn't understand why Harry was being so rude.  
  
"I don't know, Evan. But don't worry. He'll be fine soon."   
  
"Well, all right. Catch ya later," He winked at Hermione and then got up, and flounced out of the Great Hall.   
  
~   
  
Harry hurried to Dumbledore's office, cursing under his breath. He stood impatiently outside of the entrance, leaning against the wall, waiting for Dumbledore to come up from breakfast.  
  
"Where IS he?" Harry seethed.  
  
"Right here," Dumbledore said. Harry looked up, and saw Dumbledore gliding towards him, eyes sparkling beneath his half-moon spectacles. The Headmaster turned toward the gargoyles. "Lumos." The gargoyle's sprang to life, and leaped out of the way. Harry followed Dumbledore onto the stairs, and they began to revolve, bringing him into Dumbledore's office. Harry watched as the professor took a seat behind his desk, pressing his fingertips together. "Take a seat, please, Mr. Potter." Harry sat.   
  
"Is there a reason I am here, Professor?" Harry asked, crankily. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Watch your tone, please," He said, but Harry could see amusement in his eyes. "Yes, there is a reason you are here, Mr. Potter." Harry looked expectantly at Dumbledore. "I assume that you have met Mr. Evan Potter."  
  
"You assume correctly."   
  
"Well, I also heard there was a little... tension. And I heard about some beliefs you had about this boy."   
  
"It was Hermione, wasn't it, Professor?"  
  
"It isn't important who it was, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore stood up, and gazed down at Harry through his spectacles. "There is a reason Evan is here, Harry. There is a reason I asked him to come to Hogwarts. And there is a reason he was placed in Gryffindor, without even having to be sorted." Harry shifted in his seat.  
  
"Why, Professor? Why is he here?"   
  
"I suppose you have noticed the resemblance between the two of you, Harry. Besides for the eyes, Mr. Potter, you two can be twins."   
  
"I noticed. But why is he here?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Patience, Harry, patience."  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Evan... his mother is a muggle, Mr. Potter. She died last year, in a car crash. Or, so Evan was told. She, Mr. Potter, was killed. She got in the wrong side of a heated argument with some friends of James'. You see, Harry, Evan is your half brother."   
  
"NO!" Harry jumped out of his seat, and it toppled backwards. "He isn't!"   
  
"Please, Harry, calm down." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I didn't find out until the death of his mother. James... James and his mother, Crystal, had a special night together. I know it hurt's to hear it Harry, but it happened. And on that night in May, Evan was conceived. When James found out... Oh, he was horrified, Harry. You see, Crystal didn't know about Lily... or that you were on the way. And when Crystal told James it was a boy... well, he said he wanted it to be named Evan. I think you know why, Harry." Dumbledore paused. "Well, a few of James' school friends did not believe Crystal that James was the father of Evan. They said that James would never do that to Lily--"  
  
"One of the Marauders killed her?!" Harry asked, shocked.  
  
"No, Harry. James had more friends aside from Remus, Sirius, and Peter. They weren't as close of friends, but they were still friends. Well, Crystal said that James DID do that to Lily. And, as you know, Crystal is a muggle. Well, in yet another heated discussion, one of James' friends pulled out a wand. He placed a curse on her, Harry."   
  
"One of the Unforgivables?"  
  
"I don't know what curse he performed, Harry. I assume it was one of them. But Crystal didn't die. She lost her mind... very much like Neville Longbottom's parents. She is currently residing in a secluded ward at St. Mungo's."   
  
"Then why haven't you told Evan!" Harry exploded. "He deserves a right to know his mother is ALIVE!"   
  
"I couldn't, Harry. Crystal made it clear that if anything happened to her, she would just want Evan to know she had passed on. She knew, Mr. Potter, that she would, eventually, be on the other side of someone's wand. It's easier, don't you see, for Evan to know that his mother is dead, as opposed to being... well, insane, to put it." Harry stood silent.  
  
"Evan is here, Mr. Potter, to help you."  
  
"HELP me? How is he supposed to do that?"  
  
"I can not tell you how, Harry, but he is here to help. All I ask is that you give him a chance."  
  
"Does he know he is my brother?"  
  
"That is up to you to tell him, Mr. Potter. Now, it's almost time for your next class, is it not?"  
  
"No. I have Double Charms today."   
  
"Well, then, I suggest you go and catch the second half of the lesson. Have a good day, Harry." Dumbledore stood. Harry left his office, making his way slowly to Charms. Everything was still sinking in. But Harry knew he didn't like what Dumbledore had just told him. 


End file.
